Loin du froid de décembre
by Rovarandom
Summary: Un jour de juin où Alfred trouve Ivan bien plus mélancolique que d'habitude, il décide de découvrir ce qui ne va pas pour son amant. Il ne sait alors pas encore qu'il risque de déterrer un des plus grands secrets les mieux gardés de l'Histoire...


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Rating :** T pour mention de meurtre (légèrement décrit).

 **Personnages :** Alfred/Amérique | Ivan/Russie | Matthew/Canada | Francis/France | Arthur/Angleterre | Katyusha/Ukraine et Natalya/Biélorussie. Mention d'autres personnages, dont la famille impériale de Russie.

 **Pairing :** Russie/États-Unis

 **Notes :** Cet OS est un peu posté à l'arrache parce que je voulais absolument le poster pour le 18 juin. C'est donc chose faite. Aujourd'hui est le jour où l'Appel du 18 juin a été lancé, mais pas seulement. J'avais envie d'écrire un OS un peu spécial, en hommage à mon meilleur ami pour qui l'histoire d'Anastasia Romanov et de sa famille est une passion.

Je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Loin du froid de décembre**

 _ **18 juin 2015, Paris.**_

Alfred regardait Ivan, à l'autre bout de la table. La réunion mondiale avait commencé depuis vingt minutes, et l'Américain avait déjà remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son amant. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis peu, mais Alfred faisait attention à lui. Le Russe, à cause des troubles agitants son pays et sa solitude, était « fragile », psychologiquement parlant… Ivan n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un soit autant aux petits soins avec lui, mais cela le rendait heureux.

Sauf que là… son regard mélancolique ne ressemblait pas à la tristesse qu'il pouvait avoir dans ses yeux, habituellement. C'était tout autre chose. Et il ne lui en avait rien dit…

Cependant, l'Américain fut bien obligé de ronger son frein et d'attendre la pause pour poser ses questions.

Cette dernière mit du temps à arriver, le temps semblait s'écouler si lentement que le blond n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Il aurait presque pu se jeter sur le Russe et l'embarquer ailleurs tant l'impatience l'envahissait.

Il se leva vivement dès que Ludwig eut déclaré que la réunion reprendrait une heure plus tard. Il se dirigea vers Ivan avec l'intention de lui soutirer le pourquoi du comment de son humeur afin de, peut-être, l'aider.

Le Russe fut plus rapide que lui et s'éclipsa avant qu'Alfred n'ait atteint sa chaise. Il se rendit donc dans la salle commune où tout le monde se détendait en buvant du thé, du café, du chocolat et bavardait… mais le grand slave n'y était pas.

Le blond fut un peu perdu et peiné. Est-ce que le Russe le fuyait ou bien lui cachait-il quelque chose ?

Les autres nations affluèrent dans la salle et il soupira en allant vers son jumeau. Peut-être Ivan était-il parti aux toilettes ou s'acheter quelque chose…

Le fait était qu'Ivan ne revenait pas et qu'Alfred s'inquiétait de plus en plus, se faisant des films catastrophes dans sa tête et mangeant son en-cas du matin -trois hamburgers et une bouteille de Coca d'un litre et demi- encore moins proprement que d'habitude, sous l'angoisse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, enfin ? soupira Francis qui était venu les rejoindre, son frère et lui.

-Ivan avait l'air triste ce matin et là il a disparuuuuuuuu ! chouina l'Américain.

-I-il est peut-être juste un peu malade… subodora son frère.

Le Français posa une main chaleureuse sur les cheveux d'Alfred et les lui frotta affectueusement en lui souriant, rassurant.

-Ivan est toujours « ailleurs » à cette époque de l'année, depuis plusieurs décennies. Je pense que ça ne doit pas être immensément dramatique, ne t'en fais pas. Sinon, tu peux toujours aller demander à sa sœur, elle saura certainement te rassurer.

Francis désigna l'Ukrainienne du menton, qui discutait joyeusement avec les pays Baltes. Alfred regarda la grande sœur d'Ivan et hésita longuement. Le Français posa une main dans son dos et le poussa doucement vers la blonde.

Alfred hésita puis franchit la distance qui le séparait de la grande sœur de son amant : Katyusha.

Elle le regarda avec curiosité, de ses yeux bleus, tandis que les trois Baltes s'en allaient, voyant bien que l'Américain voulait parler seul à la slave.

-Un problème, Alfred ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

Il rougit. Katyusha était tellement maternelle qu'il se sentait redevenir un enfant face à elle.

-E-en fait… je m'inquiète pour Ivan… avoua-t-il. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien pendant la réunion, et là, il a disparu !

Katyusha jeta un bref regard autour d'elle, puis elle pressa gentiment l'épaule de son vis-à-vis.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Il n'est pas malade, et c'est tous les ans comme ça.

-Mais je veux savoir ! J-je… je l'aime, ça compte non ? rougit-il.

L'aînée des Braginsky eut un sourire attendri qui fit rougir encore plus l'Américain. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dire des choses aussi gênantes, surtout en public…

-Tu as raison. Mais… il y a trop de monde. Renseigne-toi sur ce qu'il s'est passé un dix-huit juin dans le passé, ça te donnera un élément de réponse, l'enjoignit la blonde.

-Un seul élément ?

-Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Moi-même j'en sais assez peu. Quand tu auras compris de quoi il retourne, pense à _tes_ références à ce sujet. Et puis… va voir Natalya ensuite. Si elle voit que tu as compris, elle te racontera. Elle en sait bien plus que moi… sur tout ça.

Sur ces informations sibyllines, Katyusha le laissa là, bouche-bée.

Ivan finit par revenir une ou deux minutes avant la reprise de la réunion, alors que tout le monde était déjà dans la salle. Alfred se décida à lui faire passer un petit mot.

« _Si tu vas vraiment mal, tu me le dis, promis, hein ?_ »

Il le tendit à Matthew qui soupira et le fit passer à son voisin. Le papier finit à l'autre bout de la table de réunion, ce qui fit soupirer longuement Ludwig. Il vit le petit manège dès le début et s'interrompit lourdement, le temps que le mot arrive jusqu'aux mains d'Ivan.

-Bien, maintenant que vous avez fini vos idioties, on pourrait passer au second ordre du jour, non ? râla-t-il.

La réunion reprit, et Ivan s'arrangea pour faire passer sa réponse plus discrètement que celle de son petit ami.

« _Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien de grave, je te le promets. Je t'aime mon tournesol._ »

Le message se concluait par un petit cœur qui fit rougir Alfred. Le Russe était tellement… tellement plus doux. Pendant la Guerre Froide, leurs rapports étaient violents, alors qu'ici… La nation américaine était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir pu briser la carapace du slave et d'avoir découvert cette partie de lui. C'était étrange quand on avait l'habitude de son autre personnalité plus sombre et brutale.

Au fond, Ivan avait simplement besoin d'amour pour être quelqu'un de doux et affectueux… mais gardant tout de même un certain sens de l'humour très mordant voire cynique.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le message rassura Alfred, qui se décida enfin à aller sur internet. Les tablettes de tout le monde étaient connectées car ils pouvaient recevoir des messages urgents de leurs gouvernements. Les portables étant obligatoirement éteints -même si aucun ou presque ne l'était- Ludwig avait consenti à cela. Sauf que du coup, la majorité des nations allaient papoter ensemble sur Facebook, jouaient à des jeux ou traînaient juste sur des sites internet en tout genre.

Le blond aux yeux bleus tapa « **June 18th** » sur la barre de recherche et ouvrit la page Wikipédia consacrée à ce jour. Outre les mauvais souvenirs qui refirent du coup surface, comme le début de la seconde guerre d'Indépendance qui l'opposa à son Daddy, et son frère. Il avait juste voulu protéger son frère en faisant cela ! Bon, il s'était rendu compte après coup que c'était une idée assez nulle, certes.

Bien vite, il comprit lorsqu'il parcourut la catégorie des naissances.

« _Anastasia Nikolaïevna Romanov_ ».

La dernière des quatre filles du dernier tsar de Russie, morte assassinée avec le reste de sa famille presque cent ans auparavant.

Alfred se dit que si c'était cela qui affectait autant Ivan, c'est qu'il avait du être assez proche de la famille impériale, peut-être en particulier de la jeune fille…

Néanmoins, quelque chose le titillait toujours. Katyusha lui avait dit de penser à _ses_ références sur le sujet. Or… il n'était pas très doué en Histoire des autres pays… à part quelques uns, comme celui de son frère, celui de son Daddy, celui de son autre père, Francis.

Mis à part les grandes lignes de l'événement, la seule chose qu'il connaissait vraiment à ce sujet, c'était son dessin animé, _Anastasia_ , créé par les studios de Fox Animations.

Pourquoi devait-il penser à ce dessin animé ? Il était plutôt éloigné de la réalité, n'est-ce pas ?

L'Américain cogita de nouveau pendant la réunion, plutôt que de se concentrer sur le travail à fournir.

L'élément principal de son dessin animé était que la Grande-Duchesse de Russie était encore en vie. Cela s'appuyait sur le fait que sa mort soit restée un mystère durant une bonne partie du XXe siècle. Des gens pensaient d'ailleurs encore qu'elle avait survécu au massacre de sa famille.

Se pourrait-il que malgré certaines preuves… ?

Alfred avait plutôt peur de Natalya, surtout depuis qu'il sortait avec Ivan : le blond avait peur que la petite sœur du Russe lui saute à la gorge à chaque tournant de couloir. Cependant, sa curiosité et son inquiétude pour son amant lui firent prendre la décision d'aller la voir dès que possible.

Il avait convenu de passer du temps avec ses deux pères adoptifs et son jumeau à la fin de la réunion, et de manger avec eux pour le dîner, aussi devait-il prendre son mal en patience.

À la fin de la réunion, Arthur et Francis disparurent soi-disant pour se préparer avant le dîner. Matthew et son frère se mirent d'accord pour ne pas s'approcher à moins d'un étage de leur chambre, et que s'ils y étaient contraints, ils mettraient des bouchons d'oreille.

-Bon, on fait quoiiiiiii ? râla Alfred qui s'ennuyait.

-O-on peut se balader un peu non ? répondit son frère. J'ai repéré un McDonald's deux rues plus loin, on en a pour cinq minutes à pied… je suis sûr que tu auras encore faim pour le dîner de toute façon.

À la mention de sa chaîne de fast-food préférée, Alfred eut des étoiles dans les yeux et se leva vivement, toute sa motivation retrouvée. Il n'y avait que lui pour vouloir se ruer là-bas alors qu'il logeait dans l'hôtel cinq étoiles Le Royal Monceau – Raffles Paris.

Les deux frères traversèrent donc une partie de l'Avenue Hoche, puis la Rue Beaujon. Ils entrèrent dans le fast-food Avenue de Wagram.

Alfred commanda moins de nourriture que d'habitude.

-Juste histoire de me caler avant ce soir ! Vu que Daddy et Papa vont mettre trois plombes à se préparer ! précisa-t-il. Tu veux rien, toi, Mattie ?

-Non merci… je vais attendre, répondit ce dernier.

Le Canadien regarda avec amusement son frère engloutir sa portion de frites et son hamburger simple. Matthew l'avait empêché de commander un soda, arguant que ce qu'il avait commandé était déjà amplement suffisant.

Les deux frères discutèrent ainsi tranquillement, de tout ce qui les passionnaient : le sport, la nourriture, leurs pays respectifs et leurs pères, ainsi que d'autres sujets divers et variés.

Ils évitèrent de parler de leurs petits amis respectifs, Ivan et Gilbert, car ils en parlaient déjà sans arrêt et qu'ils avaient envie d'avoir une conversation qui change. Aussi, Alfred n'aborda pas le sujet qui le taraudait un peu. Ses doutes grandissaient à mesure que le temps passait. Anastasia Romanov aurait-elle survécu au massacre de sa famille, malgré les preuves affirmant le contraire ? C'était tout de même étrange. La date à elle seule pouvait expliquer la mélancolie d'Ivan, pourquoi Katyusha lui avait-elle demandé de penser à ses propres références si ce n'était pour lui coller ce genre de doutes ?

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Francis et Arthur, l'Américain parvint à mettre ses doutes de côté pour profiter de sa petite famille.

Alfred se goinfra malgré le hamburger et les frites engloutis plus tôt, et ils passèrent une excellente soirée à rire, se chamailler et à discuter tous les quatre. L'Américain adorait passer du temps avec sa famille depuis que lui et Arthur s'entendaient mieux. Au fil du temps, les deux avaient fini par reconnaître leurs torts et ils étaient plus proches qu'avant, même si Arthur était un peu réservé et Alfred pas doué quand il s'agissait de faire autre chose que manger et hurler qu'il était un « hero ».

Ils sortirent du Restaurant Pierre Gagnaire vers vingt-trois heures. Francis convainquit son amant de l'accompagner dans son appartement parisien plutôt que de rentrer à l'hôtel.

Les deux jumeaux, de leur côté, retournèrent à l'hôtel, et Matthew abandonna vite son frère pour rejoindre Gilbert.

Alfred se décida alors à demander à l'accueil où était la chambre de la petite sœur d'Ivan.

-Suite Penthouse, dernier étage, monsieur Jones, lui répondit l'hôtesse. L'ascenseur est privé, je vais vous l'indiquer, mais elle va vous demander de vous identifier avant de vous laisser monter.

L'hôtesse l'accompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur privé, et Alfred s'annonça, un peu inquiet, dans l'interphone. Natalya ne lui répondit pas et lui envoya simplement l'ascenseur. Le blond y entra et attendit qu'il l'emmène au dernier étage de l'hôtel.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, une musique de ballet parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Hésitant, il traversa le couloir, et entra dans ce qui devait être le salon. Natalya avait poussé l'intégralité du mobilier moderne contre un mur et, en justaucorps, devant une chaîne de télé diffusant de la musique classique russe, elle s'entraînait. Si cela était de la gymnastique, ses mouvements gracieux et aériens faisaient passer son activité pour une danse légère et envoûtante. Ses longs cheveux blond platine attachés en queue de cheval voletaient autour d'elle et sa souplesse impressionna l'Américain, tout autant que sa beauté. Ivan ne mentait pas quand il disait que sa jeune sœur était sublime. C'était une beauté froide mais indéniable.

Lorsque ses yeux bleus qui n'exprimaient rien d'autre qu'une intense concentration se posèrent sur lui, elle venait de faire un grand écart vertical et de ramener sa jambe derrière son cou.

Alfred avait beau préférer Ivan et de très loin, il ne put s'empêcher d'être époustouflé par son corps mince et sa peau claire mise en valeur par son justaucorps gris perlé.

Elle reposa son pied à terre avec grâce et douceur. La jeune femme ressemblait réellement aux danseuses de ballet qu'Ivan lui avait déjà montré, mais elle avait des siècles de pratique derrière elle.

- _Здравствуйт,_ Alfred. **(Bonjour, Alfred)**

 **-** J-je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? hésita l'Américain, pas très à l'aise.

-Non. Katyusha m'avait annoncé que tu viendrais me voir. Je me demandais ce que tu me voulais.

Son ton était calme et posé. Quand elle ne courait pas après son frère, le calme olympien de Natalya était assez déstabilisant. Pas une seule émotion ne filtrait dans son regard.

-Eh bien… c'est à propos d'Ivan… et de la date d'aujourd'hui, répondit-il.

D'un geste nonchalant, Natalya ôta l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux, qui s'étalèrent doucement dans son dos comme un rideau de soie blond pâle. Puis, elle vint s'asseoir sur le sofa de cuir blanc poussé contre l'un des murs, et croisa les jambes. D'un mouvement de tête, elle l'invita à venir à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle baissait le son de la musique, _Le Lac des Cygnes_ de Tchaïkovsky, sans pour autant l'éteindre.

-Qu'est-ce que Katyusha t'a dis ? demanda simplement la slave lorsqu'il fut assis.

-De regarder à quoi correspondait la date d'aujourd'hui… du coup je me suis dit que c'était le jour de l'anniversaire d'Anastasia Romanov…

-Et tu as eu raison. Rien d'autre ?

-Si. Katyusha m'avait dit de penser à « mes références » là-dessus, du coup j'ai pensé à mon dessin animé.

Natalya hocha la tête en le regardant fixement de ses yeux bleus, ce qui le déstabilisa un peu. La Biélorusse était toujours trop impressionnante.

-Donc, continua Alfred, je me demande si…

Il contempla quelques secondes ses mains en se demandant s'il n'allait pas passer pour un idiot en finissant sa phrase, mais le silence pesant le força à terminer.

-Si Anastasia n'avait pas _réellement_ échappé au massacre de sa famille.

Natalya se leva légèrement pour aller se servir un verre d'eau tonique qu'elle but debout, tout en observant Alfred.

-Tu n'es pas si idiot que ça, apparemment, dit-elle enfin. Bien que ce n'était pas très très compliqué d'arriver à cette conclusion.

L'Américain pensa à protester contre la pique de sa « belle-sœur » mais n'osa pas. Contrarier Natalya Braginsky ne semblait clairement pas être une bonne idée, la jeune femme était d'apparence calme, mais Alfred savait qu'elle pouvait se montrer violente et agressive.

-Je reviens, annonça-t-elle.

Le blond la regarda s'en aller dans une autre pièce, et elle en revint quelques instants plus tard en slim bleu délavé et t-shirt indigo. La jeune femme revint s'installer à côté de lui, son verre d'eau tonique dans sa main fine.

-En effet, Anastasia Romanov n'est pas morte en même temps que le reste de sa famille. Et elle n'est pas la seule, commença-t-elle.

oOoOoOo

 _La jeune Grande-Duchesse de Russie, Anastasia Romanov, fut réveillée en cette pleine nuit du 17 juillet 1918, avec sa famille, par le docteur Botkine._

 _«_ _La légion tchécoslovaque approche beaucoup trop rapidement de ce lieu et le Soviet Suprême a décidé de vous faire évacuer immédiatement par camion pour votre propre sécurité. Nous avons fait descendre vos serviteurs, et vous les rejoignez présentement : le camion sera là d'une minute à l'autre. » leur avait-on dit._

 _La famille Romanov fut escortée par les gardes armés de fusils à baïonnettes, qui les poussaient régulièrement pour les faire avancer plus vite. La procession comptait le Tsar Nikola II de Russie, sa femme_ _Alexandra Feodorovna, puis leurs quatre filles, Olga, Tatiana, Maria, Anastasia, et enfin le tsarévitch Alexis. La famille impériale fut ainsi conduite au sous-sol par le super-intendant Iakov Iourovski. Nikola II demanda deux chaises pour lui et sa femme, juste avant qu'un peloton de douze hommes n'apparaissent. Iourovski déclara alors :_

 _« Nikolaï Alexandrovitch, les vôtres ont essayé de vous sauver, mais ils n'y sont pas parvenus. Et nous sommes obligés de vous fusiller. Votre vie est terminée. »_

 _Le tsar n'eut que le temps de dire « Quoi ? », et sa femme et sa fille aînée, Olga de se signer d'une croix qu'ils furent emportés par la Mort, fusillés sur place._

 _Les trois autres filles du tsar furent sauvées par les bijoux cousus dans leurs robes, qui dévièrent les balles. Alexis survécut aussi au déluge de balles, et rampa au sol malgré une attelle qu'il portait à la jambe. Un homme vida un chargeur entier de pistolet dans son corps, mais il y survécut, tandis que les trois sœurs étaient achevées à coups de baïonnettes._

 _Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là, les corps devaient être défigurés, brûlés à la chaux et à l'acide, avant d'être jetés dans un puits de mine. Ce dernier devait être recouverts de débris. Cela aurait été la fin de l'histoire._

 _Mais Ivan se trouvait à Iekaterinbourg ce soir-là, et il avait intercepté le télégramme du Soviet Général qui demandait l'exécution. Il arriva trop tard pour le tsar, sa femme, et ses trois filles aînées qui avaient succombé aux coups portés. Il déboula dans la cave alors que le Commissaire bolchevik Peter Ermakov comptait défoncer le crâne du tsarévitch à coups de baïonnette. Les autres étaient déjà partis pour s'occuper des corps dans la forêt, Ivan assomma Ermakov et mit le corps d'Alexis en lieu_ _sûr. Puis, il ramassa un fusil abandonné, s'occupa du garde qui portait le corps de la Grande-Duchesse Anastasia. Cet homme-là était à la traîne, Ivan pu récupérer Anastasia, il l'avait entendue crier alors que le corps de ses sœurs étaient passés à la chaux. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour les autres membres de la famille, aussi il s'enfuit avec les deux benjamins de la famille Romanov, loin de Iekaterinbourg._

oOoOoOo

Natalya s'interrompit dans son récit, observant le temps bien plus pâle d'Alfred. Ce dernier se sentait mal d'imaginer le sort qu'avaient subi les Romanov, leur fin horrible. Comment Ivan avait pu supporter que la famille dont il avait été proche finisse ainsi ?

Cela dit… la Révolution Russe de 1905 l'avait rendu complètement fou…

-Et… que… que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda Alfred d'une voix toute tremblante. Ils n'ont pas succombé à leurs blessures ? Le tsarévitch était hémophile, non ?

-Je t'arrête tout de suite : je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé de plus. Ivan a toujours refusé de me le dire. Katyusha n'en sait, elle-même, pas autant que moi. Juste qu'Anastasia a survécu. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle sache pour le tsarévitch.

-Mais… il ne veut rien me dire… soupira Alfred.

-C'est à toi de te montrer digne de cela. Mais je fais confiance à Katyusha. Si elle t'a donné la première clé pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé il y a presque un siècle de cela, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

La jeune femme se leva pour reposer son verre et effectua quelques pas de danse, concentrée sur la chorégraphie qui s'affichait à l'écran, après avoir augmenté le son de la télé.

Alfred comprit que l'histoire était terminée et qu'il devait laisser la sœur de son amant à ses occupations. Il allait retourner dans le couloir pour rejoindre l'ascenseur lorsque Natalya l'interpella.

-Un instant !

Alfred se retourna pour l'observer. Elle lui tournait le dos, toujours à effectuer des pas de danse.

-Je n'ai pas le fin mot de cette histoire. Mais si tu souhaites vraiment connaître le dénouement, je pense que tu devrais aller trouver Arthur.

Sur ce, elle augmenta le son de la télé encore un peu plus fort, répandant une symphonie puissante dans le salon.

Extrêmement troublé, Alfred rejoignit sa propre chambre d'hôtel.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Alfred était bien décidé à aller trouver son Daddy. Toute la nuit, il avait rêvé des événements survenus le 17 juillet 1918, à la fameuse villa Ipatiev. Sans cesse, dans son esprit, revenait le visage d'Ivan apparaissant dans une cave sombre, soulevant un jeune garçon de treize ans dans ses bras.

Cette image le hantait. Qu'étaient devenus les deux survivants de la famille Romanov ? Jamais il n'aurait pensé être obsédé ainsi par l'Histoire d'une famille d'un autre pays que le sien. L'Américain touchait du bout des doigts un secret historique et cela l'excitait autant que cela le taraudait. De plus, il ne comprenait absolument pas en quoi Arthur pouvait être mêlé à toute cette histoire. Quel lien avait-il avec Ivan pour savoir cela ? C'était à ne plus y rien comprendre.

Il alla donc sonner de bon matin à la porte de l'appartement de Francis. Arthur était un lève-tôt, il ne faisait nul doute qu'il ouvrirait la porte.

En effet, l'Anglais vint vite ouvrir et haussa les sourcils à la vue de son ancienne colonie.

-Alfred ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? questionna Arthur.

-J'ai une question importante à te poser ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Euh… je t'écoute ?

L'Américain prit une grande inspiration avant de s'exclamer :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après qu'Ivan ait sauvé Anastasia et Alexis Romanov ?!

Arthur ouvrit grand les yeux avant de lancer un « Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut dammit ! » sonore et de le faire vivement entrer dans l'appartement.

Le Britannique le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé de cuir rouge et lui mit après quelques minutes une tasse de café dans les mains.

-Francis dort encore, fit-il d'une voix basse. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens me demander ça ?

Ses épais sourcils étaient particulièrement froncés, aussi Alfred se dépêcha d'expliquer brièvement que Natalya lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé en 1918. Arthur soupira et passa une main sur son visage.

-J'imagine que si la sœur d'Ivan t'a conduit vers moi… alors je peux finir son histoire…

La nation britannique posa sa tasse d'Earl Grey sur la table basse et se cala un peu mieux dans le fauteuil faisant face au canapé. Il croisa ses doigts, plongea son regard sérieux dans celui d'Alfred et prit le relais, sa voix grave chassant celle, douce mais ferme, de Natalya.

-A cette époque, mon roi était George V. Il était le cousin du tsar Nikola II de Russie, et tous deux étaient vraiment proches. Il y a pas mal de photos les montrant en train de s'amuser comme des enfants… naturellement, Ivan et moi nous sommes rapprochés à cette époque. Je ne dirais pas que nous étions des amis, mais nous nous entendions plutôt bien. Quand la tragédie est arrivée, il a fait soigner du mieux qu'il pouvait les deux enfants de la famille impériale. Anastasia n'avait pas des blessures trop graves, les baïonnettes ne l'avaient pas si bien touchée que ce que les gardes pensaient. L'état du tsarévitch était bien plus important. Ivan les a emmenés tous deux en France pour les mettre à l'abri des bolcheviks, et de là, il m'a fait parvenir un message crypté, avec une adresse, me priant de le rejoindre au plus vite. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Il m'a demandé de soigner Alexis, qui menaçait chaque jour un peu plus de succomber à ses blessures. Grâce à la magie, j'ai pu venir le rejoindre plus vite, et soigner le jeune garçon. Mais Alexis avait beaucoup de problèmes de santé. Ivan le savait, et je lui ai proposé de lui préparer une potion qui lui permettrait de dépasser la trentaine d'années, son espérance de vie. Grâce à la potion, il pouvait vivre vieux à condition de la prendre régulièrement. Alexis a accepté, Anastasia a décidé de se consacrer à son frère. Encore aujourd'hui, je lui prépare régulièrement une dose de potion qui lui permettra de mourir de sa belle mort, et non pas d'un de ses problèmes physiques.

Arthur s'interrompit pour contempler silencieusement ses doigts croisés. Alfred le regarda, ébahi. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son Daddy avait en sa possession la dernière clé de ce secret si bien gardé.

-Le tsarévitch est encore vivant ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Moins fort ! le sermonna Arthur. Oui, il l'est encore. Il aura cent onze ans en août. Il vit ici-même, à Paris. Anastasia parlait parfaitement le français et avait une certaine affection pour la France, aussi ils ont décidé de vivre en secret ici, sous d'autres identités. Alexis est dans une luxueuse maison de retraite et Ivan vient le voir quand il peut. Francis lui-même n'est pas au courant. Ivan s'est dit qu'ils seraient plus en sécurité si la nation qui les hébergeait n'avait même pas conscience de leur existence.

Le plus jeune acquiesça, un peu troublé. Cependant, un dernier élément le gênait encore.

-Mais, Daddy… il y a des preuves de leur mort ! Et les soldats auraient pu parler !

Arthur sourit, un petit sourire fier en coin qui éclaira son visage.

-J'ai aidé Ivan à fabriquer des preuves avec ma magie, et j'ai lancé un sort d'amnésie sur les gardes. Ils ont été persuadés jusqu'à leur mort d'avoir tué la Grande-Duchesse et le tsarévitch. Quand il y a eu des doutes et de nouvelles recherches, on a dissimulé de faux ossements.

L'Américain secoua la tête, éberlué du rôle de son ancien tuteur dans cette affaire. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé Arthur participant à un complot historique visant à simuler le meurtre de deux membres de la famille impériale de Russie. Et pourtant, il ne doutait pas un seul instant que cette histoire fût vraie. C'était bien trop gros pour être un mensonge, et la blague n'aurait pas eu beaucoup d'intérêt. Il voyait mal Ivan blaguer avec cela.

-B-bon eh bien… merci Daddy… souffla Alfred en se levant, les jambes un peu tremblantes.

Arthur posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je me doute que tu dois être un peu sous le choc. Ce doit probablement être l'un des plus grands secrets historiques de ces deux derniers siècles, surtout qu'aucun grand représentant d'État n'a jamais été au courant. Et je pense sincèrement qu'Ivan voulait que tu sois au courant, ou que cela ne le dérangera pas que tu le sois, maintenant. J'ai confiance en l'avis de ses sœurs.

Alfred acquiesça et commença à se diriger vers la porte, sans trop savoir ce qu'il allait faire par la suite, quand Arthur le rattrapa après avoir inscrit à la va-vite une adresse sur un bout de papier.

-Tiens ! Je pense que tu devrais aller là, tout de suite, affirma le petit blond.

-Euh… très bien ? Enfin… encore merci, et dis bonjour à Papa de ma part !

-Compte sur moi ! sourit Arthur.

Alfred prit un taxi, curieux de savoir où cette adresse allait le mener.

Le chauffeur s'arrêta près des Jardins du Trocadéro, devant le Cimetière de Passy qui se trouvait à deux kilomètres et demi du Pont Alexandre III. Le cimetière était celui le plus proche du Pont, nommé ainsi en l'honneur du grand-père d'Anastasia et Alexis.

Alfred y entra, tout hésitant, et y marcha jusqu'à repérer la haute silhouette de son amant.

Ce dernier faisait face à une tombe de marbre blanc surplombée d'une petite statue de femme avec des ailes dans le dos, les mains jointes en signe de prière. Ivan, lui, était immobile, et Alfred vint timidement glisser sa main dans la sienne.

Le Russe tourna sa tête vers lui et haussa les sourcils.

-A… Alfred ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Puis, son regard s'éclaira et un sourire triste ourla ses lèvres.

-Ah… je vois… mes sœurs et Arthur ont dû te raconter…

Alfred acquiesça sans un mot et regarda la tombe.

 _Nastya_ _de Hesse, née le 18 juin 1901, morte le 18 juin 2001._

-Quand Arthur l'a sauvée, elle avait dit : « Je vivrais cent ans pour honorer la mort de ceux qui me sont chers », déclara Ivan tristement. Elle est morte il y a quatorze ans… le jour même de ses cent ans. Alexis pense qu'il la rejoindra… l'année prochaine…

Alfred resserra ses doigts autour de ceux d'Ivan, et ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux, violets, de l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Ils auront vécu très longtemps ! Plus longtemps que beaucoup d'humains ! Tu les as sauvés Ivan, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Le Russe lui sourit gentiment, et son regard était empli de douceur. La venue d'Alfred dans ce lieu lui réchauffait le cœur. Il était heureux que celui qu'il aime soit allé voir trois personnes différentes pour s'acharner à savoir le pourquoi du comment de son état. C'était une très jolie preuve d'amour.

-Tu as sans doute raison. Et je suis heureux que tu sois ici. Il me reste encore une personne à voir avant de repartir en Russie. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Alfred acquiesça en contemplant les tournesols et les roses blanches parsemant la tombe, toute simple.

-Je fleurirai sa tombe moi aussi, maintenant… déclara-t-il. Pourquoi Nastya de Hesse ?

-Nastya était son surnom, et de Hesse était le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Personne ne prête attention à cette petite tombe parmi tant d'autres. Je voulais qu'elle ait une sépulture toute simple, en plus de celle qu'elle a, avec sa fausse date de mort, à la villa Ipatiev.

Ivan, sans lâcher sa main, l'entraîna hors du cimetière.

C'est en le contemplant, de loin, s'agenouiller avec déférence devant cet homme si âgé, assis sur un banc de la cour d'une maison de retraite luxueuse, qu'Alfred comprit que la vie d'une nation pouvait ressembler à une malédiction… mais que parfois elle conduisait à des moments volés à l'Histoire elle-même. De beaux moments, uniques, qu'aucun humain ne revivrait.

Alfred essuya une larme, un peu honteux, en pensant à la belle Anastasia Romanov qui devait, de haut, contempler son petit frère et sa nation, qui leur avait offert une nouvelle vie loin du sang et de la violence.


End file.
